With the increasing number and variety of products available for purchase over the World Wide Web, more users are opting to purchase products online instead of shopping at more traditional, brick-and-mortar stores. In many cases, it may be difficult for a user to determine whether a product is suitable based solely on an image or description of the product provided by a web site. This difficulty may lead to a frustrating user experience, product returns, negative product reviews, or lost sales.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.